


You're my brother.

by Zenytra



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Brother Feels, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Kinda, Memory Loss, Minor Frigga/Odin (Marvel), Odin (Marvel) is a dick, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Protective Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel) is Not Stupid, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:56:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20235013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zenytra/pseuds/Zenytra
Summary: Odin banishes Loki to Midgard to live as a mortal.Thor gets angry at Odin and goes after his brother.Loki doesn't have any memories of Thor anymore, or himself.And Thor tries everything to get his brother back.





	You're my brother.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was wild idea, tell me if I should continue.

"Loki of Asgard."

It was bad, this shouldn't have never happen.

Loki was on his knees, shocked, mortified.

scared

"I Odin Allfather cast you out due to an unforgiving crime."

"Father I-"

"To try and destroy the peace between Asgard and Jotunheim."

No

"I sentence you to live your pathetic life as an unworthy scum you have shown yourself to be!"

"NO!" Thor shouted, too late.

Loki was gone in a flash, Thor left on the ground on his knees facing the spot his little brother had been left petrified.

Odin didn't flinch, didn't even look at him. Thor, filled with rage and anger, got up, and shouted.

"WHY?!" Thor roared, Odin didn't turn.

"It had to be done, you know yourself as well Thor."

Small lighting sparks sparked throughout his whole body. This was _wrong._

"He was evil. A traitor."

"No, he is my -"

"No he is not."

"He never was your brother." 

Thor's whole world stopped, his heart almost stopped with it.

That was it.

Thor balled his fist, letting the lightning spark and bounce, Loki was, and _is _his brother. 

**He is his brother.**

Thor lifted Mjölnir high up, and disappeared. Odin didn't turn his eye.

* * *

Thor came in touch with the ground, greeted with the busy streets of New York.

He brushed the dust off the disguised umbrella, with bubbling rage, and worry he went out to look for Loki.

He had to be here.

He just had to.

Thor searched almost the whole city clean, his hope was falling apart. This cannot be.

He walked the rather busy street of New York, blindly stalking almost every person there.

Maybe a disguise? That would be very Loki.

Maybe he was that man who just passed by

Maybe an animal? That pigeon over there?

His head was spinning.

_Maybe he wasn't here at all-_

Then he saw him.

Thor recognized those greasy locks anywhere.

Thor practically ran to him, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Loki, thank the Norns-"

Loki turned around rather quickly to meet Thor's joy filled face and teary eyes.

Loki looked like he just saw a ghost. Thor was puzzled.

"Who are you?" Loki asked, looking lost.

Thor's heart dropped.


End file.
